somniumfilesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sneak Peek at AI: THE SOMNIUM FILES LE/Day One Edition!
For the Spike Chunsoft stream that aired alongside this video, you can see pt. 1 here and pt. 2 here ---- I know you're all curious about the Day One Edition of AI: THE SOMNIUM FILES! The first half of today's video is about the Anime Expo 2019 Uchikoshi x Kozaki Panel! Be sure to check that out! I! Love! Video Game OSTs! I own a lot of soundtracks, and I gotta get this one too! ''-A-set'' "Sneak Peek at AI: THE SOMNIUM FILES LE/Day One Edition!" is one/some of the videos released for the Lemniscate channels. It's considered the 15th A-set video in the series, and the 21st video overall. The video in Japanese is titled 【告知】『AI:ソムニウムファイル』早期購入特典ゲットだぜ！【あせとん】 (Kokuchi “AI: Somuniumufairu” sōki kōnyū tokuten Gettoda ze! Aseton) and in Chinese it is 【告知】《AI:夢境檔案》預購特典大公開！【賽特兒】 (Gàozhī“AI: Mèngjìng dǎng'àn” yùgòu tèdiǎn dà gōngkāi!tè ér). This video was released alongside a Spike Chunsoft livestream, hosted by Ari Advincula and Mimi Saito, and as such, are considered a paired set. Summary The Spike Chunsoft Livestream On June 19h, at 6:00 PM PDT, Spike Chunsoft began a livestream hosted by two people in their PR team, Ari Advincula and Mimi Saito. Starting the stream off, they announce that Spike Chunsoft would be heading to Anime Expo at Los Angeles in two weeks, which would be running from Wednesday night, July 3rd, and ending on Sunday, July 7th. They mention that they would be bringing guests over for their panel those days, based on two different games they're promoting. For the first game mentioned, they talk about ''AI: THE SOMNIUM FILES'', and the three guests coming in. Their first guest, labeled as a guest of honor, is the game's director and writer, Kotaro Uchikoshi, and their second, also a guest of honor, is the designer for the game, Yūsuke Kozaki. Uchikoshi is noted to have been present in previous years at AX, such as last year's event, but that this would be his first appearance as a guest of honor; as for Kozaki, this would be his first appearance at AX total, making note that a new animated movie he designed for, Human Lost, would premier at the event. And as for their third guest, it's revealed to be Iris Sagan, AKA A-set, the internet idol who has been produced by Spike Chunsoft over the year. They make note about how A-set was supposed to premiere her new video at 6:00 PM, but she held back until after the stream was over to post her video, so Ari and Mimi thank her for waiting on her. They also reminisce about how they never actually met A-set before, even when she was supposed to appear at their panel at GDC earlier that year, where Uchikoshi spent most of the event looking for her. Regardless, at AX, Uchikoshi and Kozaki are planned to host a Meet & Greet as well as some autograph signings, and on Friday at 10:00 AM PDT, Uchikoshi and A-set both plan on hosting an "AI Community Panel" for the game, later followed on Saturday by Uchikoshi and Kozaki for an "AI Guest of Honor Panel". For their second game, they talk about CRYSTAR, an upcoming localization, for which the producer/director Fuyuki Hayashi and the character designer RIUICHI would appear as guests. They show a video made by Hayashi, where he explains the details of the panel visits and the special merchandise they will be giving away. Once Ari and Mimi go over some more details on the panel, they tease that a special announcement would be made at the Spike Chunsoft panel about two upcoming english projects from MAGES.inc —the company responsible for the Science Adventure series, for which Spike Chunsoft localized one of their games, Steins;Gate ELITE— and one upcoming title from Spike Chunsoft themselves. Once the details have been given, they begin talking about the Spike Chunsoft booth to be found at the showfloor. Additionally, they are offering pre-order bonuses right at the convention for those who present their preorders at the event. For preorders of AI: THE SOMNIUM FILES, there will be a custom lanyard, an autographed ticket, and a movie-sized poster. For preorders of CRYSTAR, there will be a poster and an autographed ticket. And for preorders of the worldwide release of YU-NO: A Girl Who Chants Love at the Bound of this World, there will be a poster to obtain, as well as the general preorder prizes for the game, which for PlayStation 4 is a special poster of Eriko Takeda, and for the Nintendo Switch it's a code for 8-BIT YU-NO'S GREAT ADVENTURE. With a quick recap of the events to unfold, Ari and Mimi say goodbye as they end the stream. The A-set Video The video starts with A-set giving her usual intro at her home, followed by a chant of "AX, AX, AX, AX!" in anticipation for Anime Expo 2019 at Los Angeles. She reiterates what was said in the livestream earlier, how Kotaro Uchikoshi and Yūsuke Kozaki would be coming to Anime Expo that year, and how A-set herself would come to the community panel where they would talk about behind-the-scenes for ''AI: THE SOMNIUM FILES'', releasing in September of that year. She teases of Uchikoshi and Kozaki have something special to talk about at the event, and how there will be a limited number of T-shirts at the event. A-set implies that she was told this information rather recently, curious about what special topic those two would talk about at the panel. She makes note of how Uchikoshi had been throwing her for a loop recently, and she's curious about what the "old man" has to say. She also mentions how Uchikoshi will also be visiting ACG Hong Kong, an event lasting from July 26th-30th. She becomes curious about what he will be telling the press that day, and considers texting him later to hear the news from him himself. Transition! After sending Uchikoshi the message, A-set receives a reply from him, where he says that he can't reveal what he has to say, but that he can send over info about the AI: THE SOMNIUM FILES Limited Edition. Looking further into this, A-set notes about the special soundtrack releasing with the game, called REVERIES IN THE RaiN, where she decides to take a quick peek at the song featured in the game. With that, she plays 15 second snippets of 3 different songs. For the English version of the video, she plays the songs "告解 -kokkAI-", "問罪 -monzAI-", and "Artist, Inc."; for the Japanese version of the video, she plays the songs "PSYNCKIN' IN THE PaiN", "PSYNCKIN' IN THE SWaiN 1", and "PSYNCKIN' IN THE VILLaiN". She also makes note how her debut single, "Invincible Rainbow Arrow", would also be featured in the soundtrack as well (and as the full version of the song, too). While she praises all the songs on the soundtrack, she notes that her song is the best. A-set reminisces on how much she loves listening to video game OSTs, as they remind her of the game worlds she has played before. Looking at more of the details to the Special Agent Edition ''of the game, she makes note of how it will also come with an artbook titled THOUGHTS REMaiN BELOW, 3 A-set-themed vinyl stickers (which Ota has set on his laptop), and an acrylic stand of A-set. She does wonder when Uchikoshi took her picture to use for the acrylic stand, since she doesn't remember. She also notes about the ''Day One Edition of the game, that comes with two more AI-themed stickers. With all the product-placement shilling over, A-set goes out and does her usual outro, ending the video like always. New Information Learned * A-set will be going to Anime Expo 2019 with Kotaro Uchikoshi and Yūsuke Kozaki. * They will be at an AI Community Panel to talk about behind-the-scenes for ''AI: THE SOMNIUM FILES'', as well as a special topic that Uchikoshi want to mention. * Uchikoshi will also be going to ACGHK a few weeks after AX to make a special announcement to the press. * Uchikoshi won't share with A-set what the special message is. * The REVERIES IN THE RaiN Soundtrack is showcased, including 6 songs: ** "告解 -kokkAI-" ** "問罪 -monzAI-" ** "Artist, Inc." ** "PSYNCKIN' IN THE PaiN" ** "PSYNCKIN' IN THE SWaiN 1" ** "PSYNCKIN' IN THE VILLaiN" * "Invincible Rainbow Arrow" will also be featured in the soundtrack. ** A longer version of the song is teased. * The A-set-themed vinyl stickers featured in the AI: THE SOMNIUM FILES Special Agent Edition are the same stickers Ota Matsushita has on his laptop. * A-set doesn't remember when the image used for the Acrylic Stand was taken. Featured Characters Featured The Spike Chunsoft livestream * Ari Advincula * Mimi Saito * Kotaro Uchikoshi (mentioned) * Yūsuke Kozaki (mentioned) * A-set (mentioned) * Fuyuki Hayashi (video) * RIUICHI (mentioned) The A-set video * A-set ** A-set Chibi ** Evil A-set Chibi * Kotaro Uchikoshi (mentioned) * Yūsuke Kozaki (mentioned) * Horus * Bastet * Ota Matsushita (mentioned) ** Ota Chibi * AI-Ball (sticker and cover) * ''AI: The Somnium Files'''' ''main cast (cover) ** Kaname Date ** Iris Sagan ** AI-Ball ** Mama ** Amame Doi ** Pewter ** Boss ** Hitomi Sagan ** Rohan Kumakura ** So Sejima ** Mizuki ** Renju Okiura ** Ota Matsushita ** Yakuza A ** Yakuza B ** Moma Kumakura Locations Featured * Los Angeles, California, USA ** Spike Chunsoft offices, Long Beach (livestream) ** Anime Expo, City of Los Angeles (mentioned) * Tokyo, Japan ** Sagan Residence, Meguro, Meguro District (video) Videos The three different videos for this episode are found below, in this order: * English version * Japanese version * Japanese version w/ Chinese subtitles Trivia * Unlike all other videos, which generally release at 18:00 PDT, the English version of this Lemniscate video released at 18:37 PDT, 37 minutes after the scheduled time. This is because it was pushed back to make space for a Spike Chunsoft livestream happening at 18:00 on that day, June 19th. ** Strangely enough, the Chinese version of the video released at 10:45 JST, a full 15 minutes ahead of the regularly scheduled time. The Japanese version released at 11:00 JST like always. * Aside from text, the thumbnails for this video also differs on background art between regions. This is because the image used is the cover of REVERIES IN THE RaiN, which is different between Western and Eastern markets. * While the video only showed 3 songs from the REVERIES IN THE RaiN soundtrack, the English and Japanese versions of the video has separate songs, coming up to 6 songs. ** Even though only 6 songs were revealed, the video actually indirectly revealed a 7th track. "PSYNCKIN' IN THE SWaiN 1" is the only track with a number at the end, despite the similarities to "PSYNCKIN' IN THE PaiN" and "PSYNCKIN' IN THE VILLaiN". This implies that there are 2 versions of the same song, with the second one most likely called "PSYNCKIN' IN THE SWaiN 2". * The songs attached to different Somnia levels use an old naming convention used in those Somnia levels in old promotional material. The level PSYNCIN' IN THE PaiN was originally spelt with the spelling "PSYNCKIN'", but was later changed for the final release. Likewise, the final release of the game's soundtrack changed the names of those 3 tracks to fit the "PSYNCIN'" spelling. * Ota Matsushita teased the stickers mentioned in this video back in March on To-Witter, over 3 months ahead of this video, and 2 months since his laptop was first featured in the video "AI: THE SOMNIUM FILES Let's Play! Detective Tesa!"To-Witter Archives (Tesa): March 2nd References Category:Promotional Material